Susi
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Susi lebt im spanischen Zoo Barcelona in Katalonien. Susi wurde etwa 1973 wild in Afrika geboren. Nähere Angaben über ihre Herkunft und die Weise ihres Fangs und ihrer Überführung nach Europa liegen nicht vor. Auch fehlen Informationen über ihre frühe Haltung vermutlich in Spanien. Es gibt Vermutungen, dass sie früher in einem Zirkus gelebt hatSusi y Yoyo, auf www.liberaasusi.orgEl Zoo de Barcelona reproducirá una sabana de 10.000 m2 para sus elefantes, auf actualidad.orange.es. Bekannt ist erst wieder ihre Unterbringung im Park Terra Natura in Benidorm, wo sie bis 2002 acht Jahre lebte. Außer dem jungen Bullen Rasputin+, der 2000 an den Park La Reserva in Castillo de las Guardas abgegeben wurde, gab es keine weiteren Elefanten zu jener Zeit in Benidorm. Zuletzt war sie also allein, und da der Park die weitläufige Haltung von Asiatischen Elefanten plante, wurde Susi im Tausch an den Zoo Barcelona abgegeben. Eingetauscht wurde sie gegen die Asiatin Petita, die in Barcelona nach dem Tod von Aida der einzige Asiatische Elefant war. So reiste Susi am 03.09.2002 in den Zoo Barcelona, und Petita ging über den Safaripark Vergel nach Benidorm. In Barcelona lebte noch die dominante Afrikanerin Alicia (Ali), mit der Susi einige Jahre zusammenlebte. Nach Alicia'''s Tod im Februar 2008 war '''Susi erneut allein. Anfang 2009 wurde eine Kampagne zugunsten von Susi gestartet, um auf ihre schwierigen Lebens- und Haltungsbedingungen aufmerksam zu machen und sie in einer anderen Einrichtung unterzubringen. Die Kritik richtete sich vornehmlich gegen die Alleinhaltung von Susi und die unzureichende Gehegegröße in dem Innenstadtzoo. Nach Angaben der Initiatoren war Susi depressiv, zeigte Stereotypien und soll die eigenen Exkremente gefressen habenSusi, la elefanta del Zoo de Barcelona sufre depresión debido a que no tiene compañía, auf www.20minutos.es. Der Zoo selbst widersprach den Behauptungen und vertrat die Ansicht, der Gesundheitszustand von Susi sei im Vergleich mit dem Zusammenleben mit Alicia unverändert und werde von Tierärzten und Pflegern beobachtet. Daher wurden die Vorstellungen der Kritiker nicht umgesetzt. thumb|right|300px|Susi and Yoyo (right) in Barcelona Zoo showing stereotypic behavior 9 June 2010 Im Juni 2009 wurde schließlich aus dem Zoo-Safaripark Aqualeon bei Tarragona die dort ebenfalls allein lebende Yoyo in den Zoo Barcelona gebracht, die vom Zoo als Gefährtin für Susi angekündigt wurde. Die Aktion "Libera a Susi" übte allerdings weiter Kritik, weil nun zwei Kühe statt einer ein beengtes Gehege bewohnten. Für Yoyo war die Übersiedlung vom Raum her eine Verschlechterung, weil sie in Tarragona über 13.000 m² verfügte. Außerdem wurden Susi und Yoyo jahrelang getrennt voneinander gehalten, dem Zoo zufolge aufgrund einer langsamen Eingewöhnung der beiden. So waren die Anlagen weiter unterteilt und somit die Aufenthaltsräume für die beiden Kühe weiter verkleinert. Erst Ende Mai, nach fast zwei Jahren, gab es eine Meldung darüber, dass Susi und Yoyo zusammengeführt worden warenEl Zoo de Barcelona une a las elefantas Susi y Yoyo dos años después, auf www.noticias.com. Im Januar 2011 stellte der Zoo einen Erweiterungsplan für die Elefantenanlage vor, der das Gehege auf 10.000 m² ausdehnen sollte. Die Durchführung sollte bis Ende 2012 oder Anfang 2013 abgeschlossen seinEl Zoo de Barcelona reproducirá una sabana de 10.000 m2 para sus elefantes, auf actualidad.orange.es. Dazu sollte eine Savannenlandschaft nachgebildet werden, auf der auch Gazellen und Warzenschweine leben sollte. Im Mai 2012 kam schließlich eine dritte Afrikanerin nach Barcelona. Es handelte sich um die aus Valencia kommende Bully, die vom dortigen Bioparc abgegeben wurde, vermutlich, um Raum für die Gruppe junger Afrikanerinnen zu gewinnen, die dort züchten sollen. Damit waren nun schon drei Elefanten auf der kleinen Elefantenanlage, und erneut mussten die Tiere erst zusammengeführt werden. Wieweit die Ausbaupläne des Zoos fortgeschritten sind, ist nicht bekannt. Weblinks *Susi at Barcelona Zoo (Park Zoologic de Barcelona), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Susi y Yoyo, Informationen über Susi auf der Aktionsseite www.liberaasusi.org. *Susi se muere y el Zoo lo oculta, Informationen zur Verfassung von Susi nach Alicias Tod auf wikidiario.info. *El Zoo de Barcelona une a las elefantas Susi y Yoyo dos años después, Artikel über die Zusammenführung von Susi und Yoyo auf www.noticias.com. *Sad elephants in Barcelona Zoo - sanctuary in Europe needed, Bericht über die Elefanten auf www.elephantvoices.org. *UPDATE ON ELEPHANTS AT THE BARCELONA ZOO, Bericht zu einer Stellungnahme des Stadtrates von Barcelona zu den Elefanten auf www.idablog.org. *Zoo Barcelona, Bericht über die Elefanten auf www.elefanten-fan.de. *La salud de la elefanta 'Susi' llega al pleno del Ayuntamiento de Barcelona, Elefantenpolitik in Barcelona auf www.elmundo.es. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Terra Natura Park Benidorm Kategorie:Zoo Barcelona